


Tu es mon autre

by SlyKing



Series: Good Omens Soulmates AU (french) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aziraphale's Name is Ezra (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Anthony (Good Omens), First Meetings, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: La gorge d'Ezra se serra brusquement et il eut envie de pleurer, la poitrine compressée dans un étau de reconnaissance. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une chose précieuse et, sous ce regard aussi interloqué que le sien, il se sentit soudain chez lui. [...] Et puis, tout naturellement, l’homme lui tendit la main.« Anthony Crowley. » laissa-t-il tomber avec un certain détachement qui, pourtant, n'en était pas.-Dans cet Univers Alternatif, Aziraphale et Crowley sont des âmes-sœurs ; ils se réincarnent à différentes époques et finissent toujours par se retrouver.Chaque partie de la série peut être lue séparément. ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Soulmates AU (french) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tu es mon autre

Comme chaque matin, Ezra Fell avait son petit rituel. Il descendait les escaliers de sa boutique au-dessus de laquelle il avait emménagé après la mort de son père, quatre ans auparavant, faisait chauffer de l'eau dans la cuisine située dans l'arrière-boutique, allumait le tourne-disque pour diffuser de la musique classique, et regardait le temps par la fenêtre. Ce matin-là, quelques nuages assombrissaient le ciel de Londres et il menaçait de pleuvoir. Un léger soupir lui échappa ; le temps n'était pas idéal pour une promenade à St James Park et il s'en désolait ; quelle autre excuse allait-il bien pouvoir trouver afin d’inviter Anthony Crowley à sortir en sa compagnie ? Un déjeuner serait sans doute un peu présomptueux (après tout, ils ne s'étaient vu que trois fois jusqu'à présent) et il ne s‘imaginait pas non plus lui demander de venir prendre le thé dans l'après-midi.  
Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme, Ezra ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années alors qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que très récemment. Avec un sourire attendri, Ezra fit infuser son thé dans une tasse, pensif. Il s'assit sur une chaise, devant la petite table de la cuisine, et ses yeux partirent dans le vague alors qu'il repensait à leur première rencontre.

__

_* Trois semaines plus tôt *_

Ezra pressait le pas le sur chemin du retour. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être surpris par la pluie ; en cette période de l'année, la météo pouvait être très capricieuse. Il faisait si beau lorsqu'il était parti de la boutique, plus tôt ce matin, et voilà que l'orage grondait à présent au loin. Il s'engouffra dans le parc pour prendre un raccourci et il constata avec amusement que toutes les familles venues passer l'après-midi ici se dépêchaient de remballer leurs affaires pour rentrer chez elles. Tout en forçant l'allure, il serrait contre sa poitrine un petit paquet. Dans la matinée, il était allé récupérer quelques livres chez un vieux bouquiniste, un peu plus loin en ville, et il était absolument ravi de les compter parmi sa collection. Il ne pensait pas les mettre en vente ; certains ouvrages devaient être jalousement gardés pour soi. Ceux-là, de vieilles éditions d'Oscar Wilde, en faisaient partie.  
Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber alors qu'Ezra atteignait l'autre extrémité du parc. Il rentra aussitôt sa tête dans ses épaules, comme pour se protéger, mais le geste était inutile. Un grondement retentit dans le ciel et, soudain, ce fut le déluge. Ezra cacha comme il put ses livres sous son manteau et se précipita dans la rue dans l'espoir de voir arriver le bus pour pouvoir y grimper. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et resserra sa veste autour de son paquet, très inquiet pour la couverture de ses livres. Trois minutes d'attente. Il hésita un instant avant de se planter près de l'arrêt de bus comme un piquet, les bras autour de lui. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à prendre mon parapluie,_ songea-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Préoccupé par sa propre bêtise, il fut surpris par la présence d'un homme à côté de lui, et par le bruit étouffé de la pluie au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux. Un inconnu, au regard fuyant mais au sourire amusé, venait de lui prêter un abri passager. Ezra entrouvrit la bouche, interloqué, mais soulagé. Ses épaules se détendirent mais il garda ses ouvrages contre lui.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il. « C'est très aimable de votre part. »

L'homme grommela une réponse qu'Ezra ne comprit pas totalement, il crut toutefois discerner les mots ce n'est rien, entre autres choses. Ezra le détailla timidement. Il était un peu plus grand que lui et portait une veste sombre qui affinait sa silhouette déjà élancée ; sa peau semblait pâle sous les reflets gris de cette fin de journée. Ses cheveux noirs n'arrivaient pas tout à fait à ses épaules, mais presque, et, lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Ezra fut frappé par la beauté de ses yeux. Il ne lui sembla pas en avoir déjà vu de semblables : un mélange de brun et de doré, très chaleureux. La gorge d'Ezra se serra brusquement et il eut envie de pleurer, la poitrine compressée dans un étau de reconnaissance. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une chose précieuse et, sous ce regard aussi interloqué que le sien, il se sentit soudain chez lui. _Ne sois pas idiot, Ezra, quel sentimental tu fais aujourd'hui !_ Pourtant ni lui, ni l'inconnu, ne parvenaient à détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Et puis, tout naturellement, l’homme lui tendit la main.

« Anthony Crowley. » laissa-t-il tomber avec un certain détachement qui, pourtant, n'en était pas. Ezra fixa cette main tendue avant de la saisir en un battement de paupières.  
« Ezra Fell. » répondit-il avec chaleur.  
« Hm. Vous ne devriez pas sortir sans votre parapluie par ce temps. »

 _Quelle chance de ne pas l'avoir eu,_ pensa aussitôt Ezra sans pourtant formuler cette phrase à voix haute. Il se contenta de sourire.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu qu'il se mettrait à pleuvoir en plein milieu de l'après-midi ! » protesta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Cette réponse parut amuser le dénommé Anthony dont le coin des lèvres s'étirait d'un sourire.  
« Probablement pas. »  
« En tout cas, vous avez sauvé mes livres. » ajouta Ezra en triturant le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Anthony baissa les yeux et arqua un sourcil.  
« Apparemment. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, un silence tendu, maladroit. Chacun semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. Ezra reposa les yeux sur Anthony qui fixait résolument la rue devant eux ; il remarqua que ses épaules étaient légèrement tendues et que ses doigts tournaient autour du manche de son parapluie. _Il tournait sa canne de la même manière lorsque nous..._ Ezra fronça les sourcils. Ces images s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues et il ne put remettre le doigt dessus. Le bus interrompit son trouble et il sursauta légèrement en entendant le bruit du moteur approcher.

« Vous montez ? » demanda Ezra à Anthony qui secoua la tête.  
« Non. »  
« Oh. » surpris et un peu déçu, Ezra lui tendit la main et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. « Je tiens à vous remercier, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Ma boutique se trouve dans le quartier de Soho, au 19 Greek Street. Je vous ferai une réduction si vous êtes amateur de lecture… Ou, eh bien, je pourrais toujours vous offrir un thé dans le cas contraire. »  
« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire... » commença à protester Anthony.  
« J'insiste. »  
Anthony hésita un bref instant avant de lui serrer la main en retour et de se racler la gorge.  
« J'y réfléchirai. » marmonna-t-il rapidement.

Ezra fut soulagé d'entendre ces mots qui valaient mieux qu'un refus. Il hocha la tête et se dépêcha de monter dans le bus. Alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui, il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Derrière les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient contre la vitre, il aperçut Anthony, le visage dissimulé par son parapluie sombre. Lorsque le bus démarra, sa silhouette devint de plus en plus petite avant de disparaître.

_* De nos jours*_

Puis ils s'étaient revus. Ezra se sentait bien en la compagnie d'Anthony et, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il avait apprécié chacun des moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Il ne comprenait pas exactement d’où provenait ce sentiment de bien être dès qu’ils se trouvaient à proximité, mais il n’était pas désagréable. Au détour d'une conversation, il avait appris qu'Anthony effectuait plusieurs petits travaux ici et là dans une boîte d'interim ; il passait donc de déménageur à vendeur de glaces, ou d'agent de sécurité à pet-sitter. Il avait également appris son âge, trente-cinq ans, soit un an plus jeune que lui, et avait remarqué la manière dont il avait de détourner le regard lorsqu'il était gêné alors que tout son corps dégageait une assurance qui trompait sûrement la plupart des gens. Ezra, cependant, avait l'impression que cette confiance n'était qu'un leurre, et qu'Anthony était bien moins sûr de lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il se montrait parfois un peu grognon, mais s'était intéressé à tout ce qu'Ezra avait pu lui raconter lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite à la librairie.

_* Deux semaines plus tôt. *_

Ezra n’avait pas beaucoup de clients en semaine, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire car, s’il aimait énormément les livres, les vendre n’était pas vraiment son fort. Il chérissait l’apparence de sa librairie, les ouvrages parfaitement rangés dans les étagères, l’odeur qui se dégageait des pages les plus anciennes, et il n’appréciait pas particulièrement que l’on vienne mettre le nez dans ce qu’il considérait comme ses affaires. Voilà pourquoi un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu’il entendit la clochette de la porte d’entrée retentir. De mauvaise grâce, il sortit de l’arrière boutique, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Comment puis-je vous… » il ne finit pas sa phrase en apercevant la fine silhouette d’Anthony Crowley. « Oh. » son expression changea du tout au tout et son visage s’adoucit. « Bonjour. » le salua-t-il avec chaleur sans oser franchir la distance qui les séparait. 

Anthony portait du noir, aujourd’hui encore. Une veste sombre, un jean délavé et, cette fois, des lunettes de soleil dissimulaient son regard. _Quel dommage…_ Ezra se souvenait de ses yeux aux lueurs accueillantes et regretta de ne pas pouvoir les contempler alors qu’ils se faisaient face dans un silence maladroit. 

« Bonjour.» répondit finalement Anthony qui s’avança de quelques pas en regardant autour de lui. 

Ezra passa ses mains derrière son dos ; s’il était fier d’une chose, c’était bien de cet endroit qu’il tenait avec ferveur, surtout en mémoire de son père qui lui avait transmis le goût et la passion des livres et, plus généralement, de la littérature.  
Finalement, Anthony interrompit son inspection lorsqu’il arriva devant Ezra. Ce dernier ne pouvait voir son regard mais il se sentit malgré tout observé de très près derrière le verre des lunettes. Il déglutit avant de tendre une main anxieuse à son visiteur.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à vous revoir. Je suis vraiment ravi que vous ayez décidé de venir. »

Un sourire sincère accompagna ses mots, car il était ravi. Aux anges, même. Il tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur lorsque la main d’Anthony s’emparra de la sienne pour la serrer d’une poigne formelle. Il sentit pourtant la douceur de ses doigts, et la familiarité de cette brève étreinte. 

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment venir, à la base. »  
« Je suis heureux que vous ayez changé d’avis. » se rendant compte de la maladresse de sa phrase, Ezra se racla la gorge avant de faire un vaste geste de la main pour désigner les étagères. « B-Besoin d’un conseil ? »

Anthony jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil aux alentours et Ezra remarqua qu’il semblait un peu mal à l’aise. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. 

« A vrai dire je ne suis pas un grand fan de lecture. Les livres, c'est pas trop mon truc. »  
« Oh. » répondit simplement Ezra. Les livres ne pouvaient pas être le _truc_ de tout le monde après tout. « Je vous avais promis une tasse de thé, dans ce cas. Vous aimez le thé ? » s’inquiéta-t-il car il n’avait rien d’autre. Anthony hocha la tête et plongea les mains dans ses poches.  
« Oui. Du thé c’est très bien. »

Ezra hocha vigoureusement la tête et se hâta de fermer le magasin sous le regard intrigué d’Anthony ; il invita ensuite le jeune homme à le suivre dans l’arrière boutique et s’absenta quelques minutes pour faire chauffer un peu d’eau.  
Une fois dans la cuisine, il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et le tremblement qui agitait ses mains. _Bon sang, reprends-toi, Ezra._ Cette situation le perturbait ; si Anthony n’avait pas quitté un coin de sa tête depuis cette curieuse rencontre près de l’arrêt de bus, il ne s’attendait pas à le voir répondre à son invitation. Mais l’homme qui l’avait protégé de la pluie et lui avait semblé si familier, si proche, était bel et bien là, dans la pièce d’à côté.  
Cet homme intriguant au regard si chaleureux, à l’air confiant et pourtant presque craintif. Cet homme qu’il avait l’impression de connaître mais dont il ne savait rien.  
Ezra prit une légère inspiration avant de sortir deux tasses d’une armoire et d’y verser du thé une fois celui-ci infusé. Anthony devait attendre depuis bien trop longtemps, il allait finir par se sentir négligé. Ezra n’oublia pas les biscuits et revint dans le petit salon, à l’arrière de sa boutique. Anthony était resté debout, les mains dans les poches, mais il contemplait une petite statuette d’ange déposée devant quelques livres sur une étagère. Lorsqu’Ezra déposa les tasses sur la table basse, il se retourna et le coin de ses lèvres s’étira d’un demi-sourire. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes, au plus grand bonheur d’Ezra.

« C’est gentil. » le remercia Anthony.  
« C’est la moindre des choses ! »  
« Vous n’avez pas à me remercier… » commença Anthony avant d’être coupé d’un geste de la main par Ezra qui l’invita à s’asseoir. Il prit donc place sur le canapé et attrapa docilement l’une des deux tasse.  
« Balivernes. Je n’ai pas à le faire, je _veux_ le faire, et suis content de votre visite. Vous m’avez vraiment sauvé la vie, vous savez ? Ou en tout cas celle de mes livres. »  
« Vous semblez beaucoup les aimer. »  
« Oui. Ceux-là étaient particulièrement importants ; d’anciennes éditions d’Oscar Wilde. On n’en trouve pas tous les jours, et certainement pas n’importe où. »  
« Et vous comptez les vendre ? »  
« Oh, non ! Certainement pas. »

Anthony arqua un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un rire amusé ; ce son résonna comme la plus belle des musiques aux oreilles d’Ezra qui espérait l’entendre plus souvent. 

« C’était un achat plus personnel. » précisa Ezra. « Mais je dois admettre que je n’aime pas me séparer de la plupart de mes livres anciens…»  
A nouveau, le rire d’Anthony retentit.  
« Un libraire qui ne vend pas de livres, donc ? » le taquina-t-il. « C’est atypique, j’aime bien. »

Ezra haussa légèrement les épaules mais sourit en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. _J’aime bien._

« Et vous, mon cher, que faites-vous ? »  
« Oh, des petits boulots ici ou là. Ca dépend des semaines. »

Ezra hocha la tête, curieux par cette description. Il observa Anthony goûter le thé et aperçut son air intrigué.

« C’est du Bai Mu Dan, du thé blanc. J’aurais dû vous demander avant. »  
« Non, non, c’est très bon. Je n’en avais jamais goûté… Il sent la pivoine. » 

Ezra remarqua le sourire presque nostalgique qui apparut sur les lèvres d’Anthony et il s’en étonna. Cependant, son expression changea rapidement et, déjà, il reprenait une gorgée de thé. La tension dans les épaules d’Ezra se relâcha et il attrapa un biscuit. 

« Et donc, vos petits boulots ? »  
« Rien d’intéressant, vraiment. J’suis dans une boîte d’interim et les contrats ne sont jamais très longs. Une semaine par-ci, une semaine par-là. »  
« Ca semble plutôt précaire, non ? »  
« Un peu, oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas. A faire toujours la même chose, je finirais par m’ennuyer, je crois. »  
« Dites-moi, alors, quelle est votre meilleure expérience parmi vos petits boulots ? »

Anthony arqua un sourcil, personne ne semblait lui avoir jamais posé la question - ou alors, il ne se l’était jamais demandé. Cependant, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et ce fut sans hésitation qu’il déclara :

« Jardinier. » 

Ezra le regarda avec un intérêt croissant. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il pouvait tout à fait l’imaginer, un arrosoir à la main, agenouillé près de quelques pensées bleues et jaunes. Un large sourire étira les lèvres d’Ezra devant ces images et il joignit ses mains entre elles, traversé par une joie inattendue, une fierté étrange et inexplicable. 

« Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! »  
« Merveilleux ? » s’amusa Anthony qui ne s’attendait clairement pas à cette réaction.  
« Bien sûr ! Que faisiez-vous, exactement ? De quels jardins vous occupiez-vous ? »  
« Je… Je m’occupais de quelques serres au Chelsea Physics Garden. »

Ezra entrouvrit la bouche. Il s’y était rendu une ou deux fois ; l’endroit était superbe, reposant, bien entretenu, agréable. 

« C’est fabuleux, vous deviez vous y plaire ! C’est un endroit magnifique. Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ? »  
« Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de quelqu’un à temps plein. Mon contrat s’arrêtait. J’avais d’autres trucs à faire…»

Anthony parlait de manière badine, mais Ezra sentit que cela lui tenait à cœur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, pendant un instant, Ezra eut l’impression de retrouver un très vieil ami. Pris de court, le souffle coupé, il eut presque l’envie de pleurer. Comme lors de leur première rencontre. Anthony, qui visiblement éprouvait la même sensation, détourna le regard et but rapidement une autre gorgée de thé. Puis il changea de sujet :

« Et… Et vous, alors ? Vous vendez des livres - ou n'en vendez pas - depuis longtemps ? »  
« Non, pas vraiment. J’ai repris la boutique à la mort de mon père, il y a quatre ans. J’aime beaucoup cet endroit, voyez-vous, il m’est très cher. Mais je n’ai pas vraiment la fibre commercial et... Et les clients m’ennuient. »

Anthony rit de plus belle ; il ne s’agissait pas d’un rire moqueur, plutôt d’un amusement très attendri. 

« Mais alors pourquoi ne pas faire autre chose ? Vous pouvez garder l’endroit pour y vivre, peut-être, et mettre votre énergie dans une activité qui vous plairait d’avantage ? »  
Ezra eut un doux sourire et il secoua la tête.  
« Je n’ai jamais vraiment envisagé autre chose et… Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas exactement ce que j’aimerais faire de ma vie. » il eut un rire nerveux. « C’est idiot, n’est-ce pas ? A trente-six ans.»

Anthony pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en l’observant et, curieusement, Ezra ne décela aucun jugement dans son regard ambré. 

« Vous savez, l’âge n’a pas vraiment d’importance. J’ai moi-même trente-cinq ans et pourtant j’en suis toujours à enchaîner les petits travaux. Qu’est-ce que vous aimez faire ? A part lire, j’imagine. Ou garder de vieilles éditions dans des placards. »  
Ezra eut un petit sourire.  
« Vraiment, je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Oh, non c’est idiot. »  
« Dites toujours. »  
« Peut-être écrire moi-même quelques lignes… Mais je n’ai pas vraiment de fibre littéraire, je ne suis pas sûr de trouver les bons mots, les bonnes phrases… Ce serait extrêmement vaniteux de ma part de décréter que… »  
« Et alors ? Si ça te plaît, fais-le. »

Ezra le considéra un instant ; la soudaine familiarité d’Anthony ne le frappa même pas, elle paraissait naturelle. 

« Eh bien… Je vais peut-être y songer. » 

Ezra lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de manger un autre biscuit pendant qu’Anthony finissait son thé. Le reste de la conversation dériva sur des sujets bien plus badins, jusqu’à ce que l’horloge contre le mur indique dix-huit heures. Anthony se leva alors et Ezra l’imita. 

« Je… C’était sympa. Le thé. Et la discussion aussi, évidemment. » marmonna Anthony, apparemment peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Ezra n’en prit pas ombrage et sourit avec affection.  
« Oui, c’était … » Ezra sembla réfléchir à la bonne tournure, au bon mot pour décrire le moment qu’ils venaient de partager. Un moment parfait, un moment d’harmonie, de symbiose, durant lequel Ezra s’était senti compris et complet. _Fabuleux. Magique. Extraordinaire. Parfait._ “... Absolument tip-top !”  
« Tip-top ? » Anthony haussa les sourcils et sa bouche se fendit d’un sourire avant qu’il n’éclate d’un rire irrépressible. Ezra ne put que le rejoindre et posa une main sur son bras. 

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ezra sentit son cœur s’emballer, l’entendit battre à ses oreille, cogner contre sa poitrine comme s’il tentait de s’échapper. Autour d’eux, le temps s’arrêta. Seuls comptaient ces yeux mordorés dans lesquels Ezra était en train de se perdre. Le souffle coupé, il crut se souvenir, l’espace d’un instant, de ce même regard. Un regard bien plus triste, cependant. Un regard perdu. Blessé. Désespéré. Une fois de plus, Ezra eut envie de pleurer. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il détourna la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il eut l’impression de sortir d’un rêve. Lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur Anthony, il constata qu’il avait l’air tout aussi troublé, perdu. Il rompit le silence avec un raclement de gorge et fit un petit sourire à Ezra en essayant de relaxer ses épaules pour avoir l’air détendu à nouveau. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez, rompant toute forme de contact concret, et se dirigea vers la porte. En le voyant atteindre la poignée, Ezra sentit ses genoux fléchir, ses mains trembler. Il s’approcha doucement de la silhouette d’Anthony. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir.

« Nous reverrons-nous bientôt ? »  
Anthony sembla hésiter et il marmonna un :  
« Ouais, sans doute. Un d’ces quatres. »

Et sur ce, sans au revoir, il partit. Ezra resta planté au milieu de sa boutique, les yeux rivés sur la porte close, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Il sentit l’humidité des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. L’après midi avait été exquise, alors que s’était-il passé, au juste ?  
Ezra referma ses bras autour de lui comme s’il cherchait à compacter cette peine incompréhensible qui le submergeait, et ferma les yeux. 

__

_* Une semaine plus tôt *_

Il fallut une semaine avant que le destin ne les réunisse à nouveau. Rendu misérable par leur dernière entrevu, la tristesse avait fait place au ressentiment et à la rancune. Anthony était parti de manière rude et indélicate, empressée, sans même le _remercier_ convenablement. Oh, bien sûr, Ezra ne l’avait pas invité pour profiter d’une quelconque gratitude… C’était simplement la manière dont les choses s’étaient terminées. Brutalement, sans même l’assurance de le revoir. L’avait-il vexé d’une façon ou d’une autre ? Brusqué ? Mis mal à l’aise ? Ezra repassait chaque seconde de leur discussion en détail et, pourtant, il ne comprenait pas. Il se souvenait du regard d’Anthony, presque vulnérable, dans ses souvenirs, blessé, confus. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir s’il s’agissait du fruit de son imagination ou… Ou d’autre chose. Ezra poussa un profond soupir. A vrai dire, la situation lui échappait totalement. Il n’avait jamais été confronté à de telles émotions, n’avait jamais ressenti de sentiments aussi forts et troublants, encore moins de manière si soudaine.  
Afin de se changer les idées, Ezra avait donc décidé d’aller se promener à Saint James Park ; il aimait aller y nourrir les canards lorsqu’il avait besoin de changer d’air et de réfléchir. Et l’endroit était agréable et bien situé. Il faisait beau, mais pas trop chaud ; cette fois, la pluie ne le prendrait pas par surprise. Il pourrait donc même s’asseoir sur un banc et profiter d’un après-midi ensoleillé pour bouquiner. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral et c’est avec plus d’enthousiasme qu’il arriva au parc en fin d’après-midi, un petit sac rempli de pain sec et un livre sous le bras. Il arpenta les chemins pendant quelques minutes, un petit sourire de contentement aux lèvres. _Le bonheur se trouve dans les choses les plus simple, finalement._  
Il s’arrêta près du lac et en observa la surface quelques minutes avant de jeter quelques morceaux de pain à des canards gloutons qui se précipitèrent pour se chamailler.

« On ne t’a jamais dit que le pain n’était pas recommandé pour les canards ? » fit une voix dans son dos.  
Ezra faillit lâcher le pain et son livre sous le coup de la surprise. Il se retourna d’un bloc.  
« Anthony ! » s’exclama-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher cette joie primitive de heurter son estomac.

Et Anthony se tenait bien là, vêtu aujourd’hui d’une chemise légère, noire, et d’un pantalon de la même couleur. Il portait ses habituelles lunettes de soleil qui dissimulaient son regard, mais Ezra devinait un certain amusement derrière les verres teintés. Cependant, l’immense bonheur qui l’avait frappé quelques instants plus tôt s’évanouit, faisant place à une bouderie presque enfantine. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête pour fixer l’étendue d’eau une fois de plus.

« Eh bien, non, on ne m’en avait jamais fait la remarque. » dit-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Il sentit Anthony s’approcher de lui ; ils faisaient à présent tous les deux face au lac, côte à côte. Un léger grognement franchit les lèvres de son compagnon impromptu mais Ezra ne parvint pas à en déterminer le sens exact. Il n’osait pas le regarder et se demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, à la manière d’un enfant buté.

« L’eau fait gonfler le pain et peut les étouffer. » marmonna Anthony. « C’est mieux de leur donner des graines. »  
« Oh. » souffla Ezra, soudain inquiet pour ces pauvres canards.  
« M-Mais je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas arriver très souvent, de toute façon. » cette réponse parut précipitée, comme s’il cherchait à rassurer Ezra, à lui ôter toute culpabilité. « Je me suis toujours demandé si les canards avaient des oreilles. » continua-t-il. « Sûrement, hein ? Sinon ils ne pourraient pas entendre les autres canards. »

Un rire s’échappa des lèvres d’Ezra face à cette étrange réflexion et il tourna la tête vers Anthony, sa colère apaisée - mais toujours présente. Il lui semblait avoir déjà eu cette conversation ici, exactement au même endroit, en la même présence d’Anthony. Une présence à la fois rassurante et familière, parfois exaspérante mais toujours désirée. 

« Vraiment, mon cher ? »  
« Quoi ? Je n’ai pas le droit de me poser des questions existentielles ? »

Ezra rit de plus belle, et cela parut satisfaire Anthony dont le coin des lèvres souriait. 

« Que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda Ezra d’un air qu’il voulait détaché et badin.  
« Je me promenais. Je viens parfois ici pour prendre l’air. »  
« Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! J’aime beaucoup ce parc ; je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu l’occasion d’y venir en automne mais les arbres sont magnifiques avec leurs couleurs orangées. »  
« Uh. Non. Enfin, si, j’y suis déjà venu en automne. Je n’ai juste… Pas vraiment remarqué la couleur des arbres. »  
« Oh, eh bien, si nous… Enfin je veux dire… Si _tu_ y reviens en automne, tu pourras admirer le paysage. Les canards trouvent un abri là-bas, près du saule pleureur. » ajouta-t-il en désignant le milieu du lac, où se trouvait un petit îlot. 

Anthony ne dit rien, mais son regard semblait suivre l’indication d’Ezra, et son visage s’adoucit d’une étrange façon. Il avait de nouveau l’air nostalgique. 

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Anthony ? »  
« Ouais, bien sûr. » répondit Anthony en se raclant la gorge. « J’ai… J’ai juste… Écoute, Ezra, heu… A propos de l’autre jour… C’était vraiment malpoli de ma part de partir comme ça. Pour ce que ça vaut, je … jemexcuse. » 

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration avant qu’Ezra ne prenne la parole :

« A vrai dire, non. »  
« Non ? Hé ! J’essaye vraiment de...»  
« Non. Tu ne peux pas t’excuser toi-même, la formule est incorrecte.»  
« Hein ? »  
« _”Je m’excuse”_ ne se dit pas. A la place, tu peux dire : _“Pardon.”_ Ou _“Je te présente mes excuses.”_ Ou _“Je suis désolé d’être partie comme un rustre sans même un au revoir et sans penser à te proposer un autre rendez-vous.”_ » le corrigea Ezra avant de se rendre compte de ses propos. Il baissa les yeux, mal à l’aise. « Oh. Je suis navré, je ne souhaitais pas présenter les choses sous cet angle. »

Anthony laissa échapper un petit rire sous le coup de la surprise, il ne s’était clairement pas attendu à cette réponse mais, de bonne grâce, il hocha la tête.

« Ok, je le mérite. Ce que je veux dire c’est que… Je… Je m’en suis voulu d’être parti aussi abruptement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, c’était stupide. » grommela-t-il. « En fait… J’ai un peu paniqué, ok ? »  
« Oh, vraiment ? » se moqua Ezra avec gentillesse, son visage s’était adouci, moins sévère.  
« Hé ! Je m’en suis vraiment voulu ! C’était sympa, le thé, les biscuits, et tout ça. »  
« À vrai dire, ce n’est pas grave. C’est oublié. Pfiout ! N’en parlons plus. » répondit Ezra en balayant le sujet d’un geste de la main.  
« Vraiment ? » Anthony parut soudain si soulagé que ses épaules se détendirent d’un seul coup. Il esquissa un sourire timide. « Je… Ok. Alors dans ce cas, laisse-moi te donner mon numéro. »

Ezra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le regardant tirer son téléphone de sa poche. Instinctivement, il fit de même et nota précieusement le numéro d’Anthony dans ses contacts. 

« Merci… » souffla Ezra ; un léger sourire prit place sur son visage.  
« Au cas où, tu sais. Si tu veux me revoir. »  
« Bien sûr ! » s’exclama Ezra, peut-être un peu trop prompt à accéder à cette requête.  
Le visage d’Anthony sembla s’éclairer et ils commencèrent tout naturellement à marcher côte à côte dans le parc. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de l’après-midi avant de se séparer avec, cette fois, un au revoir correct et la promesse de se revoir bientôt.

* De nos jours *

La météo n'avait jamais été une grande amie d'Anthony Crowley. Une tasse de café dans sa main droite, il regardait la pluie tomber sur Londres avec mauvaise humeur. Il aurait aimé profiter de son jour de congé pour inviter Ezra à St James Park ; le seul endroit qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux, à sa connaissance. Il souhaitait le revoir depuis le jour où il l'avait aperçu, au loin, tremblotant sous une pluie tonitruante, en serrant ses livres contre lui pour les protéger. Anthony ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment mais il avait eu pour lui un élan de sympathie et il remerciait le Ciel de l'avoir mis sur sa route ce jour-là. Depuis, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. C'était une situation étrange pour lui, il n'avait jusqu'alors ressenti ni l'envie, ni le besoin, de se faire des amis ou d’entretenir une relation. Et voilà qu'à présent il ne pensait plus qu'à ce petit libraire aux sourires rayonnants de sympathie. Ngk. Peut-être pourrait-il l'inviter à prendre un café quelque part en ville ? S'il ne le voyait pas aujourd'hui, cela reporterait leur prochaine entrevue de quelques semaines - un temps bien trop long pour sa santé mentale.  
Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres d'Anthony et il attrapa son téléphone. Il fit défiler ses contacts et arrêta son doigts sur le nom d'Ezra. Dans le pire des cas il dira non. Allez, ce n'est qu'un café ! S'encouragea-t-il mentalement avant d'envoyer ce petit sms :  
_Salut Ezra, Un café, cet après-midi ? Ou un thé. Si t’es libre. Je connais un endroit sympa en ville. Ils servent aussi des muffins._ Tous ses arguments étaient là. Il attendit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone tout en relisant inlassablement son message. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder.  
_« Bonjour Anthony,  
Malheureusement, avec cette pluie, cela me paraît compromis. »_  
Et c'était tout. Anthony lâcha un soupir, déçu. Bien sûr qu'Ezra ne souhaitait pas le voir cet après-midi pour un café alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes ! Bien sûr. Anthony secoua la tête. _Stupide, stupide !_ Et s'il proposait à Ezra de venir le chercher en voiture ? Non, non. Ce serait bien trop insistant. Il devait simplement laisser couler et essayer une prochaine fois, lorsqu'il ferait beau à nouveau. _Saleté de météo._ A cette pensée, une autre réponse apparut à l'écran.  
_« Mais si cela te convient, je serais plus que ravi de t'inviter à prendre le thé chez moi. Ou un café. Je n'ai pas de muffin, mais j'espère que quelques biscuits te conviendront. »_  
Le cœur d'Anthony rata plusieurs battements ; heureusement que personne d'autre ne pouvait être témoin du grand sourire qui étira ses lèvres, il en avait un peu honte. Comment pouvait-il se laisser attendrir par de simples mots envoyés par une machine ? _Stupide, stupide !_  
_« Super. A quelle heure ? »_ répond-t-il aussitôt.  
_« Je t'attends pour seize heures. »_

A seize heures, la Bentley d'Anthony se garait près de la boutique d'Ezra, et à seize heures une, Anthony était à l’intérieur. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par la silhouette chaleureuse du libraire dont le sourire rayonnait de bienveillance et de douceur. Sous la lumière du lustre, ses cheveux blonds brillaient d’un éclat irréel et il ressemblait presque à un ange. D’un geste un peu maladroit, Anthony lui tendit une boîte ; il s’était arrêté en chemin pour prendre des cookies chez un pâtissier. Ezra parut surpris, mais ravi.  
« Merci, Anthony, merci mille fois ! Tu n’étais pas obligé, vraiment pas. »  
« Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir. » marmonna Anthony qui n’avait jamais été très à l’aise avec les effusions de gratitude. 

Comme la fois dernière, Ezra le conduisit jusque dans l’arrière boutique et lui proposa un siège. Anthony s’assit sur le canapé confortable alors que son hôte disparaissait dans la cuisine. Il enleva ses lunettes et les accrocha à sa chemise avant de détailler la pièce. Tout lui paraissait un peu démodé, appartenir à un autre temps, une autre époque. Et pourtant, cela faisait tout le charme d’Ezra qu’il voyait plus comme un collectionneur que comme un véritable libraire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l’attirait tant, chez cet homme. Peut-être sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse, ou bien sa maladresse attendrissante, ses petits froncements de sourcils lorsqu’il réfléchissait, ou la nervosité qui traversait parfois les traits de son visage. Anthony avait l’impression de le connaître par cœur, comme s'ils se côtoyaient depuis des années, qu'ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps. Il devait admettre être lui-même assez fébrile et agité, ravi, bien sûr, mais aussi anxieux à l’idée de faire un pas de travers, de tout gâcher comme il avait l’habitude de le faire. Anthony n’avait ni amis, ni famille. Il avait pris soin d’éloigner ces personnes de sa vie, de ne pas s’attacher ; pourquoi Ezra serait-il soudain une exception ? Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus le revoir. Il pouvait lui laisser une chance, il le sentait.  
Anthony prit une légère inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit ; la librairie était calme et paisible, et l’odeur familière (celle d’Ezra) qui flottait dans l’air le rassurait, sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer. Une odeur de livres anciens, de lavande et de chocolat chaud. Il avait l’impression de revenir dans un lieu cher, familier et précieux. Un endroit qui lui avait manqué et qu’il retrouvait enfin.  
Lorsqu’Ezra revint dans la pièce, souriant, il entama aussitôt la conversation en déposant leurs tasses de thé sur la table basse. Il avait rassemblé quelques cookies dans une soucoupe.  
« Merci encore pour les cookies ! » Anthony balaya les remerciements d’un geste de la main. « J’étais si désolé de voir ce mauvais temps, au réveil. J’aurais adoré pouvoir profiter de l’après-midi pour me promener au parc. » se confia-t-il ensuite en grignotant l’un des biscuits. « Maintenant je suis plutôt content qu'il pleuve. »  
« Ah oui ? » le taquina Anthony. « Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. »  
« Oh, chut. Les cookies sont délicieux ! »  
« Tu remercieras la boulangère. » grommela Anthony avant de prendre une longue gorgée de thé. La saveur avait changé, cette fois. Le thé comportait des arômes d’orange. « Tu sais, tu devrais prévenir les gens avant de leur servir du thé. Et si j’avais été allergique aux agrumes ? »  
Le visage d’Ezra se décomposa momentanément. Anthony le rassura aussitôt :  
« Ce n’est pas mon cas, détends-toi. Je te taquine.»  
« Oh, vraiment, mon cher, tu es impossible. Tu aimes ce thé ? »  
« Hum. Je l’aime bien. »  
Ezra semblait rayonner de plaisir, comme si le compliment lui avait été directement adressé. Ce qui, dans le fond, n’était peut-être pas faux. Anthony lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui sembla qu’Ezra avait repris le file de la conversation, et il perçut une ou deux anecdotes concernant un vieil oncle qui vivait en France, mais le reste se perdit autour de lui, bloqué par la contemplation de ce regard ; un océan de bonté et de sympathie. C'était le reflet de son âme, de la partie qu'il lui manquait. Il le sentait. Et cette constatation le prit de cours, lui coupa le souffle. En la compagnie d’Ezra, Anthony ne se sentait plus aussi seul, il était enfin entier, complet, il avait l’impression de retrouver un souffle de vie. Il n’était plus perdu, il trouvait une place dans l’univers de quelqu’un, dans leur univers. Un univers qu’ils n’avaient peut-être même pas conscience de partage. Il se trouvait exactement à la bonne place. Il avait le sentiment d’appartenir à quelqu’un et de l’accepter sans retenue.  
Le silence s’installa entre eux, sans doute un peu trop long, car les yeux d’Ezra se remplirent d’inquiétude :  
« Mon cher, tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.  
Anthony se reprit plusieurs fois, sa gorge était nouée, et il ne parvenait pas à parler. Finalement, il hocha la tête et lui sourit.  
« Maintenant oui, je vais très bien. Tout va très bien. »  
Ezra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui sourire en retour, en miroir.  
« Oui je sais. » souffla-t-il.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, des secondes qui parurent durer des heures, puis se sourirent timidement avec la certitude de s’être retrouvés.

Et, pour la première fois, Anthony se sentit chez lui.


End file.
